


Taking Down Messed Up Places is What StrawHats' Do Best!

by BlueTigarPaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brainwashing, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mugiwara are family and family never gets left behind, Multi, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Queer Themes, Sanji's family are dicks, Trans Female Character, Vegapunk, Vinsmoke Family - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, conversion camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTigarPaw/pseuds/BlueTigarPaw
Summary: Sanji's family truly sucks. And that was before ordering Sanji to attend a Queer Conversion Camp co-run by Judge Vinsmoke himself! Sanji doesn't plan to lose himself to this place, but may need a bit of help from that strange ever bouncing straw hat kid, and Marimo who just cant seem to ever be on the same page!Watch as the Strawhats overcome the odds and become the family they always needed to be.





	1. The World Just Wants to Fuck With Me

Chapter One – The World Just Wants to Fuck with Me 

If Sanji had read a story about this in the morning paper he would have found it hilarious. There was a certain irony to this story that one couldn’t escape, and a dark humorist would have found it absolutely thrilling. 

Schadenfreude is a German word for laughing at others misfortune. If Sanji’s life hadn’t been so fucking tragic or maybe him a little smarter, he might have avoided being the butt of that joke; being able to engage in the cruel act rather than being victim to it. 

But here he was once again. In the back leather seat of Judge’s black BMW being transported like a sick dog to the place where it was about to be put down.  
Sanji couldn’t help his fingers playing along the window panel, nervous ticks from both the situation and the need for a cigarette between his fingers. He had stored his stash in a secret compartment at the bottom of his luggage, somewhere that they’d never find them, alongside his boyfriend’s photo.

Well, they had never really gotten far enough to call each other that. It had been a more experimental dish, with old, lingering feelings placed to the side. And now it would never be.  
Sanji felt tears try to well their way up and out of his aqua colored eyes, but he kept his steel mask perfected by time solid and heavy on his face. ‘God I need a smoke’. 

“How much longer?” He tried to put in as much animosity and disrespect towards the man as he could muster. He wanted this man to feel his pain.  
“You’ve been here before, you should know. Don’t ask stupid questions. Your intellect is your only redeeming quality right now runt, don’t test it.”  
Sanji would probably never understand why, every insult, hit and backhanded compliment his father gave him, why it would still hurt like the first he could remember.

The two fell back into silence, with Sanji not having the energy to fight anymore today.  
He hadn’t slept at all last night and throughout the trip the two had either fought verbally, nearly physically at one point, or been drenched in painful silence for the infinitely long three hour trip.  
At least his brothers weren’t here. They would have made the trip a true manifestation of hell, all despite the cross swinging from the re-view mirror and Jesus fish engraved in the back bumper of the car. 

And so the road rolled on with encasing trees moving inwards to trap Sanji in their twisting branches and poison ivy scratching at his skin. This was not going to be good for his anxiety. 

On it rolled until the two came onto a vaguely familiar dirt road the rocked the car back and forth over the pebbles and loose rocks. This seemed to go on for miles with woodland acting like a natural barrier. 

They were hypnotic, the way they passed by. Sanji attempted to memorize the path, just in case, but the road was too long and every turn looked the same. Finally, the car slowed and rolled into the small carpark underneath an annoyingly happy camp banner.

‘CAMP JOYHOOD’. Camp kill joy more like it. What a shitty name.  
“Get out.” Judge ordered opening his door. 

A man came out to greet the two. Even through the tinted window Sanji didn’t like the man. He was a creep incarnate.  
Sanji wouldn’t trust the man to serve him his morning coffee, none the less look after a group of queer teens with needs that would be lost in the eyes of this guy who regarded Sanji as a freak.  
With Einstein like messy dark purple hair, an artificial looking lab coat like one you’d find in a high school lab, and a Cheshire cat smile wrinkling eyes made up with purple eyeliner the man gave Sanji a small wave making Sanji’s hair stand on ends. 

But someone else was catching Sanji’s attention. Sanji had always been able to tell when people were spying on him. When bad intentions were pushed his way.  
He was perceptive as hell, living with three brothers who enjoyed using you as their personal punching bag does that to a person.

Behind the carpark was what looked like a reception, the nicest looking building in the camp, with rundown, fire hazardous, double story bunkers in three straight lines behind the building. Judge currently had the creepy man’s attention, both enwrapped in their conversation. So who was looking at Sanji?

He swore it was coming from behind the trees. Yet, this gaze didn’t feel as cringe worthy as that of the scientist and his father. Opening the trunk Sanji dragged his over packed luggage with a huff onto the ground, landing with a dramatic thump.  
His brother’s would have laughed at his lack of upper body strength. 

“Son,” Judge only called him that when he was trying to impress people, “bring your luggage over here, one of the staff will take it to your cabin.”  
Sanji obeyed unquestioningly. 

He really didn’t have the willpower to fight right now, the situation had him drained like a pig in a slaughterhouse hanging from a conveyor belt of death.  
That will to fight had truthfully been beaten out of him a long time ago. And look where his last big rebellion had gotten him.  
“This is Dr Caesar. His the head psychologist and biologist in the state and is a longtime partner of mine. He will help to diagnose and cure you of your…afflictions. You will call him Sir and show him the same respect you show me, is that understood?”  
‘So show him no respect, and be weary as hell?’ “I understand.”  
A drop of anger and poisoned rage dripped into his repressed store or volcanic emotions, every time he agreed with this man. 

An equally creepy guy, the shades at night kind with what looked like he had a piece of stake from lunch stuck to his trimmed beard came out to take his bags into the reception building. They weren’t going straight to Sanji’s cabin. 

Just as he thought, they were going to rummage through his stuff.  
Sanji desperately wanted to kick that man’s teeth in and protect his only possessions with all the strength he had, but he was shepherded into another room down the endless and clinically white hallway.  
A flashback of sitting with Ace in their usual café filled with rainbow flags and colorful individuals leaving trails of glitter wherever they walked, and the kind, young beauty Makino who ran the register who Sanji would bath in compliments every time he ordered. 

Sanji’s eyes blinked back and on the door he was being lead through there was a cheery poster, colored in with primary colored markers and looking like a three year old drew that shit, proclaiming this the introductory room. A yellow smiley face patronizing with a character of a man and women in an embrace to its right.

This was going to be a bag of fun, wasn’t it.

It was furnished as an interview room. A beautiful mahogany desk overshadowed a plastic too low school chair isolated in the middle of the room.  
“Take a seat Sanji.”  
Sanji grumbled at his name being used so casually by this man but sat down. His legs were too long and were uncomfortably bent as he stared up at ‘Dr Caesar’, lots of his father’s acquaintances went by multiple names. 

“Your father has told me about your affliction. I have much experience in dealing with boys such as yourself. Would you care to describe what you believe to be wrong with you?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me.”

Caesar tapped a red pen against the table, “but son, you are here for a reason are you not? Now why don’t you be truthful with me.”  
“I said there’s nothing wrong with me! It’s all of you that are the fucked up ones.” Caesar noted something down on a piece of paper. Red pen.  
“Now there’s no need to be aggressive,” the single worst thing to say to someone who’s getting angry, “we are here to help you. You want to be a positive part of society don’t you? You want to be happy correct.” Caesar paused for a moment before continuing, “I can tell you know.”  
Sanji didn’t want to but rose to the bait anyway, “tell what?”  
“That your unhappy.”  
…”I’m being accused of being gay and put in a conversion camp to ‘make me better’, why would you think I’d be all smiles?” Sanji knew that he should just remain silent, that when someone was trying to manipulate you, they’d often bait you with something provocative first, to put you in the weaker position in the conversation.

“My dear boy, you were not happy before you arrive here. I can tell these things. Don’t you want to be happy”  
“Shut up.” Sanji’s head was shacking side to side.  
“Don’t you want your family to be proud of you? Your father loves you, but you make it hard to be happy with you, when you act rebellious in this way.” Sanji bit his lip almost drawing blood as he attempted to keep control of the situation. Don’t break, don’t break. 

“Is this about your mother?”  
“SHUT UP!!”  
“Perhaps, I might hypothesis, this phase is about you finding it difficult to form close bonds with women?”  
Sanji’s body stopped shacking. 

This guy really didn’t know anything about him at all. His rational thinking came flooding back, ‘he probably only knows what Father told him and has made a tone of bogus theories. He doesn’t even know that I’m Bi. Maybe I could use this to my advantage…’ 

“I don’t know…” Sanji trimmed out of his heavy side fringe. Caesar waited for him to continue. “It’s just…hard, you know, being around women after…”  
“I completely understand,” the man picked up a green pen and noted something else down.  
“We can help you with your fear and get you back on track to being a normal citizen of society.”  
Sanji kept the nervous apprehension pasted on his face. 

“I…I’ve always heard from friends that…”  
“We will reteach you all those terrible stereotypes that permeate the ‘social justice worriers’ of today’ love to casually throw around. We will teach you the right way to live, under the Holy Spirt and the love of your family.”  
“Thank you.” Felt like acid coming out of his mouth but Sanji kept strong just like his father and brothers had beaten into him for all his 17 years.


	2. Turbulent Weather Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami in all actuality just wants to be left alone in peace, feeling the wind against her agitated skin. Too bad life has other plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning 
> 
> Non-graphic Sexual assault and homophobia in this chapter. If you are affected by this please skip the first half of this chapter.

Chapter Two - Turbulent Weather Ahead 

The cider trees and pines seemed to echo ghostly sounds over the valley. The wind brushed cool and wet against Nami's face, her body leaning as far out the window as would allow. Growing up on a farm she had a love for the outside that came with her desire to learn more and explore it. Not that she didn't currently know a fuck-tone more then the average person. 

The wind suddenly changed direction blowing her mandarin colored hair into a mess.   
There was a storm coming. Nami could always tell. The air pressure was low and the wind had been picking up since the last hour. Predicting the weather always came naturally, and being almost permanently locked in ‘reflection’ meant that she had little else to do.   
Bastards were trying to mentally break her; 'change her mind' from indulging in ‘incident activities’.   
Just cause she enjoyed wearing a bikini. It wasn't like she was trying to attract guys anyway!

That’s right, the purist and misogynistic bastards running the fucking 'god' camp couldn’t even handle a 16 year old in a bikini. Sure, it flattered her heart shaped ass like nothing else could with her double d tits spilling out of the blue fabric she'd cut into cute triangles. But she was just so sick of being forced to wear clothes like she was attending church. In the middle of the night Nami had gotten out her one piece swimsuit, a pair of stolen scissors she kept, for safety reasons, and made herself a gorgeous two piece swim suit that was going to have even the gayest of the boy's attention. Look at her doing the camps job for them. 

Of course the perverted camp advisers didn’t see it this way. They saw it as sinful. Unladylike and adulterous.   
Nami was a succubus out to reduce every camper to their base urges; thus she must be locked away for everyone's safety.  
Well fuck them! Nami had dealt with more shit from her adopted father then those bastards. Rage seemed to take hold of ever nerve in her body as she thought about Arlong. She refused to call him dad like he insisted. She began to rock back and forth on the hard plastic chair. Fuck him, Fuck him, fuck him!  
He was the one who had admitted Nami, he was the one that had made her life a living hell since the death of her mother at the hands of his goons. The police could never find a connection but she knew. 

The prison like sliding door suddenly opened with a "bang" making Nami jump out of her skin. It was one of the prison guards Nami could remember his name. Tall and imposing he seemed to fill out the tiny white room, forcing Nami to curl up in the corner. Though she pretended otherwise.  
“Has my punishment finished yet?” Nami bit out faking as much confidence as she could.  
“Time wise yes, but I to be honest with you, I don’t believe that you have learnt your lesson.”   
“I have and I’m sorry and I’ll never do it again,” Nami batted her eyelashes at the guard in a way that always made men swoon. But this one had other ideas in mind.   
“No, you haven’t. You haven’t learnt why a decent girl should never expose her young body like you were in that swimsuit.”   
Nami began to squirm in discomfort. Her mental danger alarm going off like crazy butterflies stabbing her insides.  
“I’m really sorry, I know that I’m meant to wear the correct uniform.” She tried a different approach.  
“You’re a bad girl who needs to be punished,” the guards hands went to his trousers making Nami instantly stand up, the plastic chair clanging to the floor. The door mercilessly closed. “I’m going to punish you and show you what good dick is like.” He approached her as Nami attempted to back up against the wall. “Maybe this will cure you of your like of pussy, but then, I would love to watch a bad girl like you fuck with some other bitch, that way I could fuck you both!”   
“Get the FUCK away from me!!” 

The guard had his erection in his hand and trousers falling to the floor. He aimed his body to trap Nami against the wall but with the quickness of instinct Nami sent a flying kick, into the sensitive spot between his testicles and ass. The guard almost screamed, if his voice hadn’t been muted in pain. Nami made like a startled cat and got the fuck out of there.   
Her footsteps stamped echos down the hallway. She needed to get back to the crowd, safety in numbers! That pervert wouldn't dare do anything with other people watching. By the main reception hall was like a labyrinth. White and grey tiles mirrored each other, breaking off down four-way hallways and running off into infinity shadows. Which way had she come? She hadn't been paying attention at all, completely immersed in her own head. 

'Damn it, damn it, fucking where is the exit!!' Frustration was welling in her veins with no release,the adrenaline pumping from the attack making it all 100 times worse. She clawed at her arm, what was wrong with her? She had a great sense of direction! She needed to calm down. Just...fucking...calm...down...  
He nails just dug deeper into her skin, the panic swelling with not release. She could feel a panic attack coming on, fueled by her own anger and frustration. God, she'd hadn't been this angry in a long time. 

Voices stopped her in her tracks. She recognized the disgusting voice of Caesar, but the other was new. 'Ah, probably a new victim. Wonder what he did wrong in another life to deserve this?' Footsteps echoed around the corner. Nami didn't want to be caught wondering by herself. It would just give them an excuse to give her more 'reflection' time; another opportunity for that pervert. She flew through the room opposite Caersar's office, and jumped under the desk. Shivering and waiting. 

Nothing happened. At least, not to her. What sounded like the camp's security went in then out of Caeser's office. Nami waited a few more minutes before crawling towards the door. She peeked up through the glass. Then immediately bobbed down as Caesar's crony Corazon walked through to his office. The door closed behind him and Nami let out a sigh of relief. Carefully, she creaked open the door and shimmied her body through the crack.   
"A Nefeltari, now a Vinsmoke? The family is quite interested in how you obtained members of two such renowned names." Nami knew she should go...but any dirt she could get might help her get her own ass out of there. She stayed, crouched by the door.   
"Networking, and calling in a few favors. It wasn't easy getting the princess, her father actually likes that one." Nami pressed her ear to the door, 'Princess? Why were those name's so familiar?'   
"But once those photos got leaked the family couldn't take another schandel. They had to be seen as doing something about it, and apparently the daughter offered. The Vinsmoke brat though, haha. Judge couldn't wait to get rid of him!"  
"I see you have a few other high profiles here, though those two are the cream of the crop."   
Nami could hear paper flipping back and forth, a book, files, letter?  
"As you know, the family is very interested in these individuals and their unique position here...being under your watchful care."   
"Yes, of course. You can tell Doflamingo that I just need a bit more time, and maybe a new..."   
Hands slammed down hard onto the wooden desk. Nami's hands grabbed her mouth to stop the gasp that escaped.   
"He will not be pleased to hear that Caesar."   
"I've already given that bastard so much!! Dose he really need more then all the beautiful experiments I'm providing my precious time..."  
"He will not have enough until he has a seat on the grand council." Corazon paused for a second. Nami couldn't believe he was talking to Caesar like this! Wasn't Caesar the one in charge of this place?   
"Take this as your final warning," the seat screeched against the floor tiles and Nami got to her feet and made a death defying dash down the hall. He tong down her throat panting. 'What the hell had all that been about?' With her mind less jolted then before, Nami could recall the first time she'd come here. The outline of the halls turned into a birds eye view map in her head, and she managed to make her way to the front exit. Calm and collected as she could manage as not to draw attention. 

She made her way back to her cabin to digest everything she'd just heard. Her head banged against the rock hard pillow. 'Vinsmoke, she recalled some kind of cartoon strip about some evil family, but a princess? Yeah right someone from a royal family was here.'   
"Nami! There you are!" Vivi yelled running through the doorless frame. Apparently doors were a luxury here. "I was so worried! You were gone for so long. I thought they might have taken you to..."  
"No, Viv...I'm ok."  
Vivi smiled sweetly and sat on the end of the bed, "that's good. I know all of this is to help us," Nami flinched a bit at that, "but I do hate the more extreme measures they take. Carue was never the same after his treatment..."   
"I know, I promise you I wont let anything like that happen to you or me," Nami lifted her arm up in the strong girl pose. "I'll be strong enough for both of us!"   
"Haha, I'm sure."   
"And sexy, and beautiful"  
"And humble?"   
"Call me Miss Buddha!"   
The sound of a stick waking against the door frame broke the two out of there pleasant moment. A nun like creature glared at them from the patio, apparently they were too close. "Sorry miss." Vivi bowed her body in apology. Always the diplomat.   
"Maybe it would be more appropriate for you two to come and help set up for dinner?"  
"Yes miss." Vivi answered for the both of them before Nami could tell her to go fuck herself for dinner instead. 

Dinner was quiet like always. There wasn't much to talk about, with leaches glaring down your spine for anything they could call a misdeed. A sin. The only news was the presence of new meet, like she'd thought. Some guy around her age, blonde, and just as disgusted by dinner as the rest of them. To his credit he still ate every bite, begrudgingly so.   
Luffy was the only energetic light to the whole room. ADHD and cocaine had a baby and made Luffy's excitement level in any given situation. He was jumping between stealing food off others plate, and wanting to meet the new guy.   
She gave a small giggle that made Vivi look at her. The staff probably thought they'd have to up the dose on the kids anti-gay theoropy. Which was kinda funny cause Nami knew for a fact that Luffy was the biggest Ace she'd ever met. He loved nothing but meat and excitement. She just couldn't understand how nothing turned the kid on! Her giggles turned to snorts as she watched him being held back by Zoro, while Usopp tried to entertain him away from the new meat. Nami really wished the camp didn't have the stupid boy and girls eat separately rule. Wasn't that they point of this whole thing? Nami was only one of four other girls at the camp. And sometimes the loneliness ate at her. 

After they did evening sessions then were sent to bed at 9. It was way to early to sleep so Nami just stared at the wooden ceiling, pulling the dooner up tighter around her chin to keep out the nighttime drafts and guards' stares away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for reading my work, and as always Kudos and positive critique!  
> I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've got a lot of other commitments this year but will try to get the following chapters out on a more regular basis. I'm also aware that my spelling is absolutely appalling so if you see any mistakes please be nice. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and have a good day/night!!!


	3. The Cook, The Glutton and The Princess

Chapter 3 - The Cook, The Glutton and The Princess 

‘Meat…’ The delicious wafting odor seemed to appear out of nowhere. It drifted in a cloud of cartoon smoke and snorted its way up Luffy’s nostrils. Mouthwatering. Droll inducing. Scrumptious MEAT!  
HE HAD TO FIND IT!! 

In Loonitoones fashion Luffy drifted from his bed like he was swimming in the air. Body rolling like waves and snot still dripping from his nose in a neat little bubble. He missed the two empty beds besides him plumped up with pillows, following his nose out the door in a sleep induced daze. He somehow he managed to miss tripping over the logs surrounding the fire pit, the 50 m pool and the guard on duty. His unconscious mind reverberating with one thought: MEAT! 

The guard lady’s head was turned the other way as Luffy searched for the source of the scent floating quietly past. 

 

Luffy loved food: more specifically MEAT! He’d marry meat if he could. Bath in stake. Worship Lamb chops! 

Which was part of the reason he was here now. In this stupid camp away from his grandpa and best friend Traguy.  
People in his grandpa’s job circle thingy said that he liked meat too much as girls too little.  
For a time, people throw girls at him. Boa had been the most persistent and their were open mouth gawks as he turned her down for another serving of the buffet tables. That’s when the rumors had started after he tuned down the 'most beautiful women in the world'; Ace had said…

...Rumors that he was gay and that having two queer grandsons was as good as smiting Garp’s political career. But the truth was that he wasn’t gay! He just LOVED food! He just happened to not really like girls either. 

But all of that was here nor there, and the delicious smell continued to entice Luffy closer and closer to the dark, locked down dinning hall. It was completely silent. You’d have to be a real idiot to make a racket after lights out. 

Luffy banged into the doors like he would usually do expecting them to fly open. But the lock on the inside slammed back on him, throwing him back onto the ground. The metal rattled noisily and in the distance he could hear the guards surprised voices. The flashlights trying to follow the path of the sound. Luffy looked left, then right, then left again. Shit he was way better in a fight then he was in figuring shit out! 

“Hey shit head! Get in here quick!” A whisper called out sharply. Luffy turned his head upwards to the window just above the double spring doors. The first thing that caught Luffy’s eye was the swirl above the other kids eye. 

“Hi Swirly!” 

“Shut up and take my hand! Quick idiot!”  
That was when Luffy noticed that the kid was using his thighs to keep his body suspended from the window frame. It looked like a hella hard leg lift but he wasn’t even breaking a sweat as he held out his hand, his blonde fringe brushing against his face in the gentle night wind.  
Luffy smile. What a weird guy. 

“OK! Catch me curly!” Luffy jumped like his legs were made of springs but that didn’t faze the other guy one bit. He grabbed Luffy’s palm midair and heaved the both of them back into the dark window, just in time as the flashlights beamed light onto the spot that Luffy had just been standing. 

‘I swore I heard something!’ One of the guards mumbled as they approached closer. The two kids lay belly down against the kitchen floor. 

‘You always hear voices Mark. It’s just these little faggots getting to ya.’ 

‘Shut the fuck up. At least I don’t spy on the girls showers.’

‘Doesn’t matter anyway…’ The guards voices gradually softened until Luffy was sure that they were out of sight. With a happy exhale of break Luffy sat up, extended his hand and smiled cheekily. 

“That’s for that! I could’ve been in a lot of trouble!” 

“Shhh! Stop being so loud, you’ll get both of us in the shitter! Don’t you have a bloody off switch?” 

“Don’t worry. They usually just wait around the cabins until sunrise. Too lazy to actually walk around the camp.”

“Hmp, good to know.” The swirly brow kid stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off of his black jeans and white PJ top. He seemed very suave with his thin hips and Dirty Harry attitude. But more importantly…

“You have FOOD!!!” The kid nearly kicked his teeth in for his loud voice.  
“Yeah, I’m trying out the kitchen. Seeing how the chefs fucked up dinner so badly…Cooking just calms me down ok?” He replied going back over to the stove that Luffy just noticed had a pot, saucer and cutting board all set up smoking away. And from it the most wonderful smell Luffy had ever smelt wafted over into his nostrils.

“OMG, what are you making? That smells amazing!” Luffy bounced over excited as all hell. This guy was the most interesting kid to arrive in a while! 

“Shh, nothing too complicated just some stake with red wine sauce and saute mushrooms that I found in the fridge. Surprised they don’t keep a lock on it. It was stupidly easy to get in here.” 

“What did you jump in?”

“To the second story? Hardly. Just climbed the fire escape. Other window was unlocked.”

“So are you done!! Can't wait to try it!” Luffy was bouncing up and down on his ADHD, jelly legs. 

“Who said your getting any?” But the threat was undeserved as he was already plating up the dish and handing it to Luffy’s eager hands. 

Now Luffy had already eaten his three meals a day plus Zoro’s serving of desert. But Luffy’s stomach was a black whole. Never sated and never full. He could always, eat, a, second, dinner!  
That alongside the small portions and school cafeteria quality food Luffy had felt like his stomach was constantly shrinking, withering his body away to dust!  
But the second the blonde kids food hit his tong he felt actually sated. He was in love! So this is what the love they kept telling him to feel felt like!

“Holy…! This is amazing!” Luffy inhaled the whole plate of meat and mushrooms. Seconds after he was passed a glass of water to make sure he didn’t chock and die. He could go to heaven though for what it was worth. Luffy felt tears gather in his eyes.

“Thank you sooo much! I was starving without your help!”

“You weren’t starving…” the kid replied but Luffy could see the ticks of a smile lifting at the corner of his mouth appreciating the compliment.

“So what’s your name?” Luffy asked spitting crumbs into the strangers face.

“It’s Sanji. Just…Sanji.” 

“Well, Just Sanji, that was amazing! Want to become my cook?” 

Sanji lifted his curved eyebrow at the question. “Sorry your what?”

“My Cook! Your good enough for it! You can become one of my Nakama!”

“I didn’t know you had any power here?” Sanji looked slightly uncomfortable but Luffy just slammed his palm into his shoulder blade and smiled. 

“I don’t. But that doesn’t matter. You can still be my Nakama! I have three in total. Four now including you.” 

“Look, I’m glad you liked my food but I’m not going to join whatever gang your got going here. I just want to keep my head low and get out as soon as possible.”

“Well your doing a great job sneaking out and stealing food!” Luffy pointed out. Ok, not the most tactful thing to say. Sanji glared at him.

“Ok, ok. But I’m asking you again tomorrow.”

“Shit head that’s not how this works…besides how do you even know if I'm a good person?”

“Why are you here anyways? In this camp I mean.” Luffy interrupted. Shit, Ace was right in saying he didn’t have a filter. Sanji kept quiet, chewing his bottom lip thinking of what to say. So Luffy decided to take the burden off him, go first as a peace offering. 

“I’m here cause I won’t fuck any girls!” Luffy smiled and Sanji nearly fell to the floor. 

“DON’T TALK ABOUT BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS IN THE VULGAR WAY! YOU MAKE LOVE TO THEM! LOVE!”

“Wont fuck any boys either.” A silence fell between the two of them with Sanji looking strangely at him. 

“So wait, you’re not gay?”

“Nope. Tried to kiss my friend Bon once. He was super into it but I just didn’t feel anything. My bro Ace once said I’m probably Ace, or asexual or something. I like that, having the same name as him!” Luffy giggled but a shifting look of shadows crossed Sanji’s eyes. "Maybe Ace was Ace!" 

“You don’t mean… Portagus D. Ace, by any chance do you?” 

“Wait you knew Ace?” Luffy knew that Ace had been very popular in the queer community, getting to every party possible and probably having made out with the lot of them. He’d become that way after Sabo died. 

Sanji looked like he was looking for something in his pockets, fingers twitching. A smoker?

“What do you mean ‘knew’?” Sanji hadn’t seen Ace in months but surely… “How’d you know him?” 

“We’re brothers. Always will be.” Sanji’s mouth flew open pointing a finger in Luffy’s direction. 

“You’re the little brother he always raves about!” 

Luffy chuckled, “yeah everyone said he always mentioned me.” 

“The idiot who got his head stuck in a stair case banister?” 

“The same one!” 

“Holy shit.” The two once again fell into silence.

“His…dead. You know.” Luffy curled his fingernails into his hand, trying to stop the overwhelming angst that threatened his whenever he thought about that day. 

“What…” Luffy was right Sanji had been something to Ace. He seemed to be lost in his own mind, in shock probably. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Sanji bit out withdrawing completely from the conversation. The air was becoming stiff like old jello and Luffy hated that.  
“So what else can you cook?” Sanji smiled gratefully at the change in conversation. 

 

The morning saw Vivi walking into the visitation cabin with a spring in her step. The sun was shinning, sky was blue like her hometown and for the first time in months Vivi was going to speak to Igaram about what she’d learned of Donflamingo. Her father and her people counted on her! And she would not fail them.

The visitation building was the cleanest of them all. Modern and clinically white. It was the most warm and colorful giving the illusion of happiness and summer fun had all round. 

But Igaram wasn’t here to see if his precious princess was ready to move back to princes like a number of the other parents, already talking down to their kids acting like all of this was normal.  
Vivi hated looking at them. They were the reason there children were in such a horrendous place yet they could still visit with grand smiles plastered over their plastic surgery faces; they didn't even bother to go look at the rest of their kids living conditions just taking it all on face value. But what was truly heinous about the whole situation was that they well and truly believed that what they were doing was right for their child. Like they were welcoming them into open arms not seeing behind the colorful decorations to the broken look in their children’s eyes. And these were the parents that cared enough to visit! It would be easier if they had just abandoned them to their fate, like the other half of the camp's population whom hadn’t seen their families in months.  
Everything about this place was sick.

Igaram was already seated at a blue and green marble table that looked like a toddlers toy against his bulking frame.

Vivi wanted to run up and hug him. Squeeze the life out of him and never let go of her loved ones again. But she knew she had a duty and being too familiar would stand out against the rest of the teens with sunken faces.

“Hello.” She greeted formally. _'I miss you'_. Her true words. 

“Hello princess,” Igaram played along the smart man. “Your father wishes I inquired about you.”  
_'I miss you too dearly, and so does your father. How are you holding up?'_

“You can tell him I’m surviving.” _Tell him I miss him but I will get through this_.

“How’s Karoo?” Igaram smiled, he hated acting formal around the princess and this was the first sincere words spoken out loud. 

“He misses you but we make sure to take him for plenty of walks and his pool is always full. He was chasing the Koi fish the other week, nearly caught one and your father had to smack the thing out of his mouth.” Vivi chuckled slightly but stopped as she spotted the guards from the corner of her eye shifting, interested in what conversation in this camp could possibly make someone laugh. It really was like a prison. 

“Make sure to keep him away from them. He gets fed enough as it is. I don’t want to come back to an obese Duck on my hands!”  
_'Give him a treat for me' _.__

__“Yes princess.”_ _

__That was when Igaram made his move. One of the guards left the room after receiving a call on his pager, whilst the other was obviously scrolling through his phone. Donflamingo needed better grunt workers if anything. In he small pocket of time Igaram held out his hand to help Vivi to her feet whilst slipping a note down her sleeve. Vivi lifted her arms in a stretch, letting the note fall into her elbow were she kept her arm at a slight angle. Passing on her own note Igaram pocketed it into his own possession._ _

__“I will convey your messages to your father. He also wants me to tell you to do your best to succeed in your endeavor.”_ _

__“I promise, I will succeed!” Igaram smiled at the fire still burning in Vivi’s eyes. The girl cared way too much for her own good._ _

__

___Vivi was correct in hiding the note. As soon as she left the building one of the guards asked her to show her hands, then gave her a half-hearted pat down._  
Apparently once, some kids father had given him a gun and told him to go kill himself. After then they were careful to check that the parents didn’t give them anything which could ‘hamper their development’.  
This included words of encouragement in the form of letters which the physiologists believed, “could send mixed signals” if they said the wrong thing. 

__Vivi kept a bunch of her letters between her and her father secretly stashed in between her mattress. The treasonous words printed in cursive writing would definitely find their way to Donflamingo…if they were found. Vivi walked back to her cabin noticing that Nami was chatting to Mr Bushido casually on the bottom of the first bunk._ _

__“Vivi!!” Nami called out, waving energetically. Zoro gave her a muted grunt which Vivi had long learned that it meant ‘Hello’._ _

__“Hi guys! What are you up to?”_ _

__“Not too much right now, free times almost worse than classes! There’s nothing to do around here.” Nami complained, Zoro nodded in agreement._ _

__“Its like they want to make us bord enough to just make out and fuck with each other! Force us straight!”_ _

__“Nami!” Vivi covered her face scandalized. She loved her friend, but Nami had grown up with a Navy family and had the sailors toung to match!_ _

__“Not like there’s anyone worth-while here anyway. It’s no Mardi Gras.” Zoro replied and Vivi grinned. Nami, Zoro and Luffy were the only ones out of the forty three other campers to openly access their queerness.  
They knew who they were and were proud of it, they just happened to also come from terrible families who didn’t see it the same way they did. _ _

__“Your not thinking of shaking up with the ball of energy?” Nami teased and Zoro shoved her away._ _

__“Are you insane?! He may be my Captain but Luffy is absolutely not my type.” Zoro got up and headed to the door. “If all you’re going to do is talk about boys I’m going to go train.”_ _

__“Ok honey, go have fun!” That was the other thing Vivi adored about the crew. They had all arrived about the same time, and with no other options basically adopted each other as a surrogate family. Luffy and Usopp were the kid whilst Nami and Zoro were the mother and father; when Vivi had arrived she had become the mistress: Nami’s words not hers.  
Who’s mistress she was they kept quiet from the guards; the staff here apparently didn’t understand sarcasm and the way that they openly mocked the notion of a traditional American Dream family._ _

__But more importantly it kept them all sane. A shoulder to cry on when classes got too much, and a fist to punch anyone who dared cross them.  
Vivi sat next to Nami laying across the bed. The door was kept open like usual but that didn’t matter as Nami’s sticky fingers took the note and slid it between the mattress. Even Vivi didn’t see the action and she was right there! _ _

__“Tell me when you need to read it and I’ll distract the guards.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“How’s your father going anyway? Any closer to cracking the case on this shit show?”_ _

__“His working with Constable Smoker and Officer Tashigi. I trust them to not be brought off but I still don’t know how close they can get. This is a Shichibukai after all. They all have political immunity! And not only that they have a number of high ranking figures in their pocket…including the police and FBI. Igaram didn’t seem confident today but I’ll know when I read the letter.”_ _

___“I know, but his our only hope. We can’t let another Arlong get away with this!” Vivi tried to rub her hand up her friends back in comfort. Before coming here she’d read the reports of the child smuggling ring run by some racist lanky named Arlong. Then she’d met Nami; she’d been one of the kids almost smuggled off to South America._  
Privately Nami had told her everything that had happened. That as a foster kid she’d nearly ended up smuggled into some sex traffic ring and would be their right now if it hadn’t been for Bellemere, an officer who had broken the case and attempted to adopt Nami into her own care.  
But like all justice in the world it was crushed. The courts had been payed off so she remained in Arlong’s custody, subject to abuses Nami refused to go into even with her. 

__But with Bellemere’s eyes on Arlong she’d managed to keep Arlong from selling her off; that was before one of his thugs killed her, or at least according to Nami, the police never found the killer. Pussy footers the lot of them. By them Arlong had grown a liking to Nami’s skills as a thief but after she refused to do a certain mission Arlong sent her here to teach her a lesion. Vivi still didn’t know what the mission had involved but it was enough that apparently this hell hole was better._ _

__“Donflamingo won’t get away with running this place. His done enough damage selling kids off and we won’t let him get away!” Nami smiled and tackled Vivi into the mattress._ _

__“You know it princess! When you become Queen of the Grand Line I know you’ll wash out all of these evil thugs! And I’ll be your cute, adorable mistress, laying sexily along your kind sized bed with rose petals decorating my naked body!” Vivi was laughing, tummy hurting as Nami tickled beneath her shirt and underarms; her one true weakness!_ _

__“Nami, Nami! Stop it! Hahaha, you’re going to make the guards…”_ _

__“You two! Leave the room now!” A guard banged his baton against the wall making the two girls jump to the floor._ _

__“I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for camp staff to have fucking batons.” Nami whispered as the two left the cabin. Feet trenching through the overgrown weeds keeping their heads down from attracting anymore attention._ _

__“By the way, did you know that a new kid came yesterday?” Nami was gazing up at the clouds._ _

__“Really? What kind of person do they seem like?”_ _

__“Luffy met him in the kitchen last night. Seems interesting. He was cooking of all things.”_ _

__“Cooking?” Vivi questioned. The two walked towards the back facing the treeline. Zoro, as promised had his make shift weight of a branch and stone that he’d somehow constructed and was using like a sword. How the guards hadn’t taken it off him yet Vivi had no clue. By like this Mr Bushido had some scary presence, a manic glint in his eye so maybe they were all too scared of him to cross that hill. They preferred to bully the weak ones like her and Nami._ _

__“Yeah, cooking. He seems interesting and Luffy wants to make him Nakama which means he must be a cool guy. Luffy doesn’t just pick anyone, right?”_ _

__The three looked at each other, then felt their heads fall to their knees. Yeah, he would if food was involved._ _

__“Maybe Zoro could go meet him tonight?” Vivi suggested._ _

__“I doubt we’d have any time to have a casual conversation.” Zoro swung his weight forwards making air brush against Vivi and Nami’s faces._ _

__“Maybe you could talk to him today? It’s P.E for the boys today isn’t it? Just go join whatever his doing.”_ _

__“No way am I missing P.E! It’s my only time to train without dickheads like you guys interrupting me!” Vivi wanted to apologize and leave immediately but Nami just smacked Zoro across the head screaming don’t talk to us like that! Vivi would never understand the dynamic between these two._ _

__“It’s final, during P.E you’re going to talk alone with this guy. See what his deal is! And in the meantime I’m going to get a letter to Robin during Sewing and Homemaking, god this camp is sexist.” Nami mumbled.  
Robin was the only staff member on their side. An old friend of Zoro’s from his former foster care, when he’d gotten sent here she’d picked up an opening as the Home Economics teacher to keep an eye on them. Be a voice to the outside world. Nami always suspected their was way more going on with the women then she let on but Nami liked her. She was funny in her own, introverted way. _ _

__“Well with all that planned lets go find our unpredictable Captain. Who knows what that kid is getting up to.”_ _

__

__

Sanji lay in the cabin looking up at the ceiling. Luffy was right, the food here was atrocious. How you managed to ruin cereal and toast Sanji could only imagine.  
The produce old and crusty, almost past date and the milk was the cheap, supermarket brand that tasted like it’d been mixed with water to make it go that much further.  
His father had obviously spent no expenses on culinary standards. Blatant disrespect to his mom’s memory.

__

But he ate every crumb and made his way back to the cabin. Apparently they had free time until 9 but Sanji couldn’t find the will to spend it among the dead eyed youth who looked like cattle, lined up to arrive at the abattoir any moment.  
His father was a sadistic bastard.  
And one day he'd take the fucker down!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!  
> Hope you enjoyed my piece. This story is a passion project from how much I hate the Vinsmoke Family (except reiju) as well as a desire to see Sanji and Zoro get together.  
> Please send me Kudos, critiques and Love!  
> I will try to keep homophobic and derogatory terms to a minimum in this story, but it is in the nature of this theme (So i'm sorry if anyone is offended in advance). I'm also sorry if I make a mistake on any of the LGBTQI+ terms and will attempted to fix them as long as it doesn't interfere with the narrative.  
> I'm attempting to make the characters as realistic as possible, both the villeins and heroes so always enjoy critique which helps me to be a better writer as well as better person.  
> Enjoy the Story!


End file.
